An Unexpected, Expected Journey
by NoahDark94
Summary: Waking up two years before the Dwarves arrive and as Bilbo Baggins was not what May had in mind, much less a female Bildo known as Bella. Will she change things and save the Durin line from their untimely death or will she do nothing and watch them fall? "not this time!" femBilbo! oc self-insert BOFA fixed! AU Durins dont die! Thilbo Bagginsheild
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is one of the three stories i've had in my head for a while, i wanted to write them for the fun of it and cuz i wanna get better in my writing skills. I also wanna try out some genre ive never done or am really bad at to get better at thm**

 **Feel free to review or pm me I could really use your critique, so please go easy on me, it would help me a lot if you guys commented your opinions, that way I would know where fix things. I would also like to know how you guys like the stories so far**

 **The three stories i had in mind writing so far are 2 of the hobbit n one of Doctor Who Sherlock crossover the stories are called**

 **1\. Well the first one you already know as An Unexpected, Expected Journey**

 **2\. My life as We know it (this one's a Doctor Who one)**

 **3\. (And last but not least) His Fire Drake Shifter ( although this one is gonna take a little while to start though)**

 **Srry i bet you guys are crazy to start the story ^-^'**

 **Enjoy! XD**

Getting hit by a car and dying on the streets, to then reincarnate into one of your favorite characters from your favorite book/movie, was not what I thought possible. But, here I am in Bag End and as none other than Bilbo Baggins, about to get ready for an adventure with 13 Dwarves and a wizard, did I forget to mention that I'm a female Bilbo other known as Bella Baggins. Let's have a little recap, shall we…

I was running as fast as my two legs could take me through the busy streets, then quickly rushed inside one of tall buildings and sprinted my way through the halls evading as much people as possible. While in my rushed state I reached for my cellphone that was inside my pocket and checked the hour 9:50pm 'shit I'm late!' I thought as I put up a little more speed. My boss was going to be so mad at me, it would be a miracle if I didn't get fired for being so late delivering the pizza to a costumer. I stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the up button, and waited for the doors to open. As time flew by I was growing more impatient at every second that passed, and seeing as the doors weren't planning on opening any time soon I sauntered to the stairs.

Before I even got a chance to reach the steps, the elevator doors opened. It was like some sort of blessing from whatever God was up there. A sense of relief and a sigh escaping me as I entered the elevator and pressed the button to the 10th floor. When the elevator arrived at the floor, and before the doors were fully opened I ambled my way through them. Arriving at the counter the secretary that was sitting there glared at me, I gave her a sheepish smile and handed her the pizza box.

The older women looked at the clock next to her "you're late"

"yes, I know and I'm very sorry for that" I quickly apologized to the secretary

"I'm not paying for that" she implied angrily

My life was crushed before me, I was definitely going to get fired, I sighed deeply, nodded my head, placed the box of pizza in the on the desk and walked back to the elevator. 'I'm so doomed…' I thought as I headed out the building, I grabbed my cellphone to check the time again 10:27pm "sigh…alright time to head to the pizzeria" I sadly encouraged myself out loud while glaring at my cellphone, I put it back in my black jeans pocket and placed my hands inside both my coats pocket as I kept walking. I grumpily kicked a can while calmly strolling through the side walk "might as well just start looking for a new job then" I looked both ways before crossing the street, so lost in my thought I hardly had time to react when something surprisingly struck me on the side. Some stupid drunk driver hit me while I was "safely" walking down the street, all I remember of the entire thing was flying over the car but that's the only thing I can recollect, it went so fast I can't tell you the exact details of what went on. All I can tell you is, I felt a sting, then pain, then nothing and then I died, or so I thought I did.

When I woke up I discovered that it was morning, and found myself in a weird yet familiar living room 'where have I seen this before?' I thought while looking around. During my survey, I found myself looking at a mirror, startle with what I saw, I walked towards my reflection and stopped a few inches away from the mirror. It was me… I had wavy dirty blond hair, blue green eyes, pale skin and rosy cheeks, I was wearing a light blue sundress with darker blue flower patterns, with no shoes and hairy feet 'Hairy feet!?' I stopped looking at my reflection and stared at my feet "aaahh!" I panicked and ran around the house that I shortly I discovered to be Bag End "I'm a fucking HOBBIT!" I screamed and ran through the living room again. Suddenly memories of a childhood I never had rushed through my head like a hurricane passing through an island, then after that, I fainted, yes i know, that was very pathetic.

A few hours later I arose again, and felt a bit groggy, my head hurt from so much memories that collided in my mind "oh my Lord, I feel like I just woke up from a hangover" I mumbled while rubbing my head and sitting up, I set my hands on the floor to keep myself from laying back down, and glanced at my feet again "at least my feet are the same size and they aren't super large like hobbits are" I thought out loud as I wiggled my toes. I touched the hair of my right foot "and my hair isn't super curly, it's more like a soft wavy straight" I unveiled shrugging my shoulders while I got up from the floor. Discovering who I am unnerved me a little, I felt like I was taking his place or hers in this case, her life, her everything… but I couldn't do much about it, so I headed to the room which I oddly knew where it was located, perks of having memories shoved into you I guess. When I walked in the room I headed to the calendar that was on the left side of the wall.

"well at least the dwarves don't arrive yet" I kept on looking at the calendar as an idea popped in my head, the dwarves haven't arrived yet! Yes! Oh, this was brilliant, I could change things I could save them! This was marvelous "this gives me enough time to prepare myself for the adventure!" I jump up and down happily and with that said I rushed to the chest that was by the bed grabbed Belladonnas elvish quiver and bow, a big backpack and packed everything I needed to head out to Bree. It's a good thing I was trained in Iaijutsu on my real father's side and ninjutsu on my mother's, so it won't be so hard fighting anything really, I do need to get used to the exercise again though, but I need my swords first and that's why heading to Bree was essential.

During my search for the last things I needed in the chest I had found a very light metal, I gasped and realized what it was, it was mithril, and lots of it. The metal was perfect for the swords I wanted to be made, so I packed them in a bag and place them inside the backpack, grabbed the gold coins from the small chest that was in the night stand and headed out. When I reached out the door I locked Bag End, turned around to find Bilbo's gardener Hamfast Gamgee

"good morning Miss Bella" greeted the gardener

"good morning Mister Hamfast! You're just the hobbit I wanted to see" I gently smiled "I'm heading to Bree, and I need someone to take care of Bag End for me while I'm away"

"how long will you be gone for?" Hamfast curiously asked

"oh, perhaps two weeks maybe less I hope, then I'll be back, here are the keys for when you need to go in" I replied handing him the key to Bag End

"have a safe trip Miss Bella" the gardener smiled and continued his work in the garden

"thank you, goodbye Mister Gamgee!" I waved and walked through the Shire, I needed to find the Thain before I went to Bree to inform him I was leaving and coming back in two weeks. I strolled inside the Thain's office to greet the old Took "good morning grandfather Took"

"ah, if it isn't my favorite granddaughter Bella!" old Took greeted back with a smile and a hug "now, what brings my special grandchild to my office?"

I smiled sweetly and replied, "I'm heading to Bree, and I won't be back for about two weeks or so, maybe less if everything goes well"

Old took smirked with delight "Finally being a Took I see! It was about time you went on adventures like your mother did, very well, I'll make sure those Sackville-Baggins! Don't get near Bag End for you" the old man sauntered to his chair "just need you to sign this for me and you may leave my dear"

"yes, thank you grandpa" I replied as I sign the papers, said my goodbyes and left for Bree.

Three days later I arrived at the entrance of Bree and asked for directions to the Prancing Pony, When I got there I rented a room and placed my stuff on top of the bed, I took out my sketch book and sat down to draw "ok first I need to find a tailor cuz I really need new traveling clothes, there's no way I'm running around in sundresses!" I tipped the pencil on my lips as I began to think of something and decided to start sketching a couple of kimono with their hakamas in different patterned styles. When I finished with my drawings I glanced at the design and was satisfied with my work "ok, that's about it, now for my weapons" I flipped the page and started sketching the katana and then an o-tanto. When I finished my sketches, I grabbed the bag of mithril, my money bag, rushed out my room locked the door and asked for directions to any good tailor and blacksmith in Bree.

I walked to one of the tall men that were working on the meat shop "excuse, can you tell me where I can find a good tailor?"

A tall man with dark brown hair and brown hazel eyes replied "aye, that be the one ya'd be lookin' for"

The man pointed to a shop in front of his meat shop "thank you" I replied as I turned around and sauntered towards the tailor shop

A little bells chime was heard when I entered the shop and I was greeted by an old Dwarf with dark grey hair and beard "g'd evenin' 'ow can I help ya"

I gasped "oh my! It's evening already?... sorry, good evening, I was wondering if you can tailor these designs for me" I walked towards the counter and showed him my sketches

The Dwarf looked through my design and stroked his long grey beard "mmm… aye I can, but first i need ta take yur measurements lass, come this way" i follewed the Dwarf and allowed him to measure me. Silence filled the room while the Dwarf took my measurements, that is until he finsihed and broke the silence " it will take me couple o' days, maybe two or three, ya can come back on Thursde' I might 'ave them ready by then"

I gave him the designs so that he can start "thank you Master Dwarf, I'm Bella by the way, Bella Baggins at your service" I curtsied at the Dwarf

The Dwarf bowed and smirked "Fess son o' Bess at yours lass"

"oh, I was also wondering where I could find a good blacksmith around here, do you happen to know of any nearby?" I asked Fess curiously

The Dwarf nodded while stroking his beard again "aye, there's one just four shops to your righ' ya won' miss it, 'is name is Ginn friend o' mine, one o' the best jus' tell 'im I sent ya, 'e'll be glad ta help"

I thanked Fess again and left the shop to find the forge and scurried to the blacksmith four shops away. When I arrived, I could see and hear how loudly the 'clank' was when the Dwarf's hammer hit the metal "excuse me, Master Dwarf?"

The Dwarf stopped what he was doing and glanced at me "wha' do ya want?"

"hello, are you Master Ginn? My name is Bella Baggins, Master Fess sent me here, he said you were one of the best blacksmiths in Bree" I blushed as I tried not to look at the shirtless sexy Dwarf, when i chose to look at him in the face, a gasp almost flew out my mouth, infront of me was a Dwarf that looked like Thorin, only he had blond hair and beard instead of black, and he had those famous Durin icy blue eyes

Ginn smirked at my staring and I turned three shades of red "aye tha' be me, wha' can I do for ya?"

"well, I was just going to ask if you can make these for me" I shyly handed him my sketch, I was never good with talking to men around my age or any men in particular in my world, guess that doesn't change even in another world

"strange lookin' swords ya drew there, but aye, I can make'em for ya" replied the ginger Dwarf

"great! I even brought you these, to make them with" I gave him the bag of mithril I was holding on to

Ginn grabbed the bag "wha's this?" he opened the bag and his eyes turned wide like saucers "lass, 'ow ya come by these?" he asked excitedly as he smiled

"they were my mothers, when she died she left them for me, you can make me the swords with those and keep the rest" I replied with my hands behind my back and my shoulders moving from side to side… I gave the Dwarf a dashing smile

"many thanks lass, I'll have'em ready for ya by Sa'urde" with a gleeful smirk in his face he put aside what he was recently doing and started with my swords, I said my good byes and headed back to the Prancing Pony.

Two days later, and it was already Thursday, I found myself at the tailor shop again. The clothes came out better than I had expected, I paid Fess for my clothes, gave my thanks and said my farewells. And, before I knew it, it was Saturday

"good morning Master Ginn" I addressed the blond Dwarf

The Dwarf smirked and greeted back "g'd mornin' lass, let me get ya swords, be righ' back" he turned around and went back and a few seconds later he was back "there ya are" the swords were beautiful, they were so much better then how I had sketched them. Dwarves craftsmanship never seizes to amaze me "are they to ye likin' lass?" Ginn worriedly asks

I stared at the swords with amazement "are you kidding me!? These are gorgeous! I love them!"

He happily smiled at the compliment, slightly laughed and replied, "good I was worried somethin' was wrong with'em, oh I also made some sheaths for'em" he handed me two elegant black scabbards with a silver rose design in the middle of both of them "figured since you're a lass ya'd like a flower on'em"

I glanced at them lovingly "they're beautiful, thank you" I covered my swords with them and placed them on my side "how much do I owe you then Master Fre- Ginn?" I cant beleive i almost said Thorin's brother's name!

"for you lass, they'd be free, take'em as a token of my gratitude for the res' o' the mithril ya gave me" the gratitude was evident in his voice and his features, i sighed in relieve 'good he didnt hear that'

"but… a-are you sure? Because I can pay" I asked a bit franticly

"aye 'm sure lass, just take'em as a thank ya gif' from me" he gently replied, well this was fantastic! I went to Bree, got my swords and clothes made, stayed a couple of days and made friends with an amazing Dwarf, which I promised Ginn to stay in touch with him via letters. Satisfied with what I achieved I headed back home.

With just one day away to Hobbiton a strangled sound in the bushes startled me, cautiously I walked towards the noise and went to check what was inside the bush. What I found surprised me to no end, a black baby panther stuck in a hunter's net. When the cub's yellow eyes saw me, it started to panic a tried to escape from the net "hey little guy, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you" the novice, as if it understood what I said calmed down by my words, I released the panther and held it in my arms "there we go, all better" the cub rubbed it's cheek against mine thanking me, and I let out a short chuckle "I think I'll keep you, but first I have to name you… mmm, how about, Rosco?" apparently it liked the name because it kept rubbing against me, and so I kept on walking home, this time with company.

I had arrived in Hobbiton early in the morning the other day, I thought my trip to Bree would have taken me about two weeks, but it less and I arrived home earlier then I thought I would and was greeted by grandfather Took. At first, he was a bit perturbed about the little sleeping cub I held in my arms, but he let it slip and asked how my trip to Bree was. I told Grandfather how my adventure went and who I met, when I mentioned the swords my friend Ginn made he quickly wanted to see them. Old Took was mesmerized by the beauty of the swords and saw how the blades were made with such tender care. I spoke very fondly of the blond Dwarf, about his artistry and the friendship he and I develop during my stay in Bree. Grandfather Took made me promise to send Ginn letter on his behalf and so I headed home with the new addition to the short family in Bag End and by short, I mean me, at least I won't be alone until the Dwarves and the Wizard arrive anymore.

Arriving home, I headed to my room and laid Rosco on the bed, unpacked my back pack and placed my swords in the night stand, took a shower and went to sleep. Rosco's shuffling woke me up the next morning and quickly got up to make breakfast for both of us. Since he was still a cub I gave him goat milk and soft food to chew on, I made myself some eggs and bacon and munched on them while heading to the study room to write a letter to my dear friend Ginn. I put the plate on the table, took out a piece of paper, a feathered pen and ink and began to write

Dear Master Ginn,

I have arrived safely at the Hobbiton, so you don't need to worry about my safety any longer. I showed my grandfather the blades you made he found them quite lovely, said they were wonderful. he wishes for you to work here, the Shire does need a blacksmith, the one we had was a hobbit who died of old age five years ago. I'm sure you would be paid more if you came to Hobbiton, if you did your life would much better and easier than from what you've told me. Should you come to Hobbiton head to the Shire and know that you will have food and shelter here in my lovely home other known as Bag End.

sincerely your friend,

Bella Baggins

I finished the letter, signed my name and put the pen on the table, then I folded the letter, set it inside an envelope, sealed it with some wax, stamped the family insignia on it and send it via raven. A month had passed since then and I was peacefully tending the clothes

"I will keep on practicing with my swords and bow when I finish" I thought out loud as I kept on tending them

"g'd afternoon' Mistress Baggins!" A voice from at the gate startled me from my musings and I turned around to see Ginn with a silly smirk on his face and a big knapsack hanging on his back

"Ginn!" I hurried down the hill I was tending my clothes in, and in less then a second I rushed out the gate and hugged him, the Dwarf gladly return the hug "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"aye, me too" Ginn replied, the blond Dwarf rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me as he said a bit sheepish "almost got los' on my way here, thank Mahal one o' ya small folk friends told me where to find Bag End"

"who was the one that told where Bag End is?" I asked kindly to the blond Dwarf

Ginn fused his eyebrows together and scratched his small beard in thought "Hemfist Gambly I think 'is name was"

I giggled at his answer and replied, "you mean Hamfast Gamgee?"

"aye, tha' be 'im" Ginn gave me a saucy grin and continued "lass… I read ya le'er and I uh was hoppin' if ya offer still stands?"

When realizing why he came here, I cheerfully replied "oh, yes! I have a room you can stay in, please do come in so I may show you to your room" I lead my friend inside Bag End, when we were entered we headed to his new room, with little Rosco trailing behind us. "here you are, if you don't mind I'll back in a bit, I need to inform grandfather Took that you're here so that you may start working" Ginn replied with a nod as I left him unpacking his things and headed to the Thain's office. Moments later I returned to Bag End and told Ginn that he starts working at the forge tomorrow, but before I can see his reaction I headed to the kitchen to cook dinner. As days turned into months, our friendship became more of sibling type of relationship.

And, before i knew it two years had passedand I became of age in the blink of an eye. During those two years I was sad to hear that Primula and Drogo had died during the fell winter. The thought of Primula and Drogo being dead at such early ages broke my heart and led me to think, who will destroy the One Ring now? Since Frodo might not even come to exist in the far future… I guess I'll worry about that when I have the ring in my hands.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the study's entrance "jus' lettin' ya know I might be 'ome late today, ya granpa wants me ta fix some o' 'em shields he found tha' are rustin' up, so I might be 'ome a bit late today" Ginn informed me as he tidied his shoes on

I paused the sketch I was working on and glanced at the Dwarf "ok, see you tonight then, I'll bring you something to eat at lunch time" the blond nodded and headed out the door. Later that morning I finished the sketch, stacked up my paper work and designed projects for Ginn to start on in a later time. I remember it was about a year and a half ago that we came with an idea of making toys for the little fauntlings in Hobbiton, and by 'we' I mean me. The only reason I did it was to help Ginn, he was like the big brother I never had, and all I wanted to do was aid him. Besides, it's not like anyone from this world knows what a skateboard or scooter is, yes, I brought toys from my world into this one, and it is quite fun seeing the Dwarf make them, it gives me some sort of comfort. I was also the one who tried them out first before we put them on sale. Which, that led to the business Ginn and I have now.

Once I finished what I was doing in the study, I patted Rosco in the head and scratched the big cat's left ear and greeted him "morning big guy" I passed through the living room, sauntered inside the kitchen and chose to bake some biscuits that would go along very with whatever I was planning on cooking for lunch. When I finished preparing the dough I cut them into a circular form, put them in a pan and placed them inside the oven, so that they could start baking. I headed out to meditate for a little, while I waited until the biscuits were done, it was a good thing I was free of training today, that way I could do my chores of the day with a little peace. When I reached outside, I sat on the chair of the front porch, crossed my legs and started to meditate. But, before I could manage to do just that, I felt a presence in the front gate. I slowly opened my eyes to find the Maia I was waiting for these past two years, suddenly excitement and worry rushed through my bones, and the edge of my hairs stood up.

I smiled at the old wizard and greeted kindly "Good Morning"

"what do you mean?" the grey wizard countered as he leaned in his grey staff making me laugh internally "Do you wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?" the wizard implied looking impish, his features were covered with obvious mischievousness, well, obvious to me that is.

Acting oblivious I kept smiling sweetly and replied "well, I do feel good this fine morning, but I'll go with the first one" I knew he was Gandalf but I wasn't going to blurt it out, it would be too obvious, and that would lead me to further problems I don't need right now. I did not want to get stuck in a loony bin thank you very much! But, I don't have to say everything exactly how he said it either, I mean it is my life now whether I liked it or not, so it's my choice on what to say and what not. One things for sure I was certainly going to make the Dwarves feel comfortable. I breathe slowly to calm my excitement down and looked at the wizard a bit sternly "can I help you?"

"that remains to be seen" the Maia replied as he stared at me pensively "I'm looking for someone to share an adventure"

I almost snorted at his reply, last time I checked he practically said, 'it will be good for you' and shoved 13 dwarves on Bilbo's door step without him knowing what to do with them, well, not to this lady he's not!

"an adventure?" I asked, faking my curiosity "well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, very uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" I paused and smirked at the oblivious wizard "what sort of adventure are we talking about?"

The grey wizard smiled and replied "well, I'm pleased to see that Belladonna's daughter has her mother's spirit, I was worried you've changed, and not entirely for the better, but apparently I was wrong. I'm glad to see you have some Took in you Bella Baggins"

Acting oblivious and trying hard not to laugh I asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"well, you know my name my dear, although you don't remember I belong to it" he replied humoredly "I am Gandalf, and that means, me" he smiled while still leaning on his staff

"oh! You're that wondering wizard mother spoke so fondly of, aren't you? Yes, I remember, you were the one who made such excellent fireworks, grandfather Took still has them for Mid-Summers Eve" I smirked while I purposely irked the grey Maia

"well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks" Gandalf grumbled the last part to himself

I held in my laughter as I saw the wizard mumble and talk to himself while lost in his thoughts, and with a very pleased face he nodded "its decided, I shall inform the others"

"inform who? Wha-" I forgot what I was going to say next when my nose caught the scent of something burning "oh my! The biscuits!" I quickly ran up the steps and stopped at the door, turned around to glance at Gandalf and hectically replied "others, right, yes! I'll have dinner ready for them, now if you'll excuse me my biscuits are burning!" I nodded and quickly rushed inside, shut the door behind me and ran to the kitchen again. And, while I was checking if my biscuits had burned, I failed to see Gandalf marking the door Ginn and I painted a week ago! Luckily, my biscuits didn't get burned and they were perfectly fine to eat, I prepared lunch for the gingered Dwarf and myself, and when I finished making lunch I ate, then headed to the forge where Ginn was working, left his lunch and went shopping for more food, I sighed 'I have a lot of mouths to feed tonight'

Later that afternoon I arrived home again and promptly began to cook all the meat I had bought from the markets for dinner tonight and used all the food from my pantry, well, all except for what I was going to make breakfast the next day with. I started cooking my style of food since it was the only thing I knew how to do, Ginn certainly didn't seem to mind about the strange yet delicious food I cooked and baked for us over the past two years, in fact he loved everything I cooked, so I just kept on cooking my way.

For dinner, I arranged lasagnas that were layered with five different cheeses and toasted garlic breads on the side, three-meat pizzas with a bit of mushrooms, roasted steaks and mashed potatoes with gravy to pour on top, cheesy chicken with pasta and alfredo sauce; spare ribs, pork chops, lamb and stuffed turkey were all marinated and roasted in different ways. Many other foods were prepped, prepared and set on the dinner table. As for desert, I baked black berry pies and tarts, chocolate pavlova with strawberries and cream, Ginn's favorite apple cinnamon pie, a blackout cake with chocolate crunch, biscuits with buttered honey on top, cherry pies with whip cream, chocolate chip cookies, brownies, and among other delicious pastries you can think of, and set them all to cool down once they were finished baking.

I was so wrapped up in my cooking I barely registered the time, or the knock on my front door. I finished setting the last pie I baked to let it cool down with the rest of the pastries and quickly rushed to the front door, fixed my hair, tidied and dusted the flour from my mint green sundress and answered the door. Outside my door was the first guest of the evening, there stood a taller than an average Dwarf with tattoos in his bald head, with short sleeves and heavy boots, bulky body, and by his sides were his twin battle axes Gasper and Keeper. If I was in my old world I would be screaming like a fangirl that I am, but if I did that now he'll probably think I'm insane.

"Dwalin, at your service" the tall Dwarf bowed introducing himself

I smiled and replied while I curtsied "Bella Baggins at yours. Welcome to Bag End, please, do come in" I gestured for the tall Dwarf to come in, Dwalin obeyed and headed inside, the tall Dwarf was startled when he saw a certain huge wild black cat the size of a pony laying on the living room rug, staring at him intently as if it daring Dwalin to harm his mistress, I giggle at the scene a bit and then spoke "oh don't mind Rosco, he won't harm you unless you have some sort of ill intent towards me, now, dinner's this way" I clapped my hands together and lead Dwalin to the dining room, I set the tall Dwarf in one of the seats of the table and heard another knock at the door "please enjoy, I'll be right back" Dwalin gave a grunt for an answer and started eating as I headed to the front door again

"I think it's going to rain later" the white-haired Dwarf thought out loud while looking at the sky

"oh, I certainly hope not, that wouldn't be a good start for traveling in the morning" the Dwarf chuckled at my reply "I'm Bella Baggins" I curtsied again "please do come in, its rather cold outside and its very warm in here" I stepped aside to allow the older Dwarf inside

"many thanks lass, wonderful home you got here" he replied while he looked around "Balin son of Fundin at your ser- ah, lass there's a huge wild cat in your living room" Balin worriedly spoke and received the same threatening glare his brother Dwalin had from the black panther

"I know, don't worry, like I told the other one he won't harm you unless you try to harm me" I smiled kindly at the old Dwarf "come, you must be starving from your journey" Balin nodded and followed quickly not wanting to be near Rosco any longer, moments later we briefly arrived at the dining room

"Balin!" Dwalin greeted head butting his older brother "by my beard, your shorter and wider the last we met!" Dwalin cheerfully teased his older brother

"wider, not shorter, and sharp enough for the both of us" the older Dwarf playfully scolded and both chuckled

There was a knock at the door yet again and I rushed towards it while fixing my hair to answer it, the moment I opened the door I was greeted by the two young Dwarves that were in front of the entrance, if I remember Ginn is around their age, maybe one or two years older than Fili though

"Fili" the young blonde introduced first

"and Kili" his younger brother added

They both bowed and spoke in unison "at your service"

"are you Miss Boggins? Wow! Look Fi! There's a huge wild cat in her living room!" the younger of the two shouted with obvious excitement

I smiled shaking my head and bowed "Bella Baggins, and that over there is Rosco, now come in already before one of you two get a cold, its freezing out there!" I pushed the brothers inside Bag End

"this place is much bigger than I thought" Fili interjected looking around though bit more cautious than Kili thanks to the black panther in the living room

"what is it with you Dwarves and Rosco?" I muttered to myself and sighed "if you follow me, I can show you to the dining room so that you may eat dinner" both starving young Dwarves followed me eagerly and as soon as we got there I excused myself again as I heard yet another knock and rushed to the front door. when I opened the door and quickly backed up, and stepped aside before the group of Dwarves avalanched on me. I covered my mouth with my hands and chuckled and glanced at the tall wizard "Gandalf, I was wondering when you'd show up"

The Maia smiled down at me "I had to sort some things first my dear, but I'm here now"

Smirking I exclaimed "yes, and with eight more mouths, you're lucky I made enough food to feed small army and maybe a bit more" the starving Dwarves all stood up quickly at mention of food not even noticing the yellow eyes that followed every one of their moves, which just made me laugh even more 'oh Rosco, your such mother hen sometimes' I shook my head and kindly led the group of eight Dwarves to where dinner awaited them. Moments later twelve Dwarves were enjoying a the good meal I prepared on the table, and the evening went splendidly wonderful even with the Dwarven group being as lively as they are.

Gandalf smiled affectionately while counting the rowdy group "lets see, Balin, Dwalin... Fili, Kili" he muttered on while naming and counting the rest "it seems... we are one Dwarf short"

Knowing Thorin was the only dwarf missing from the extravagant group the wizard had mentioned, I quickly walked around the table, filled a few empty plates with some food and put them away for him, and did the same for Ginn. The moment I was about to inform the dwarves there was desert, there was loud knocks at the door and all the rowdy and cheery noise in the room suddenly became quiet.

"he's here..." the Maia stood from where he was standing and walked to front door, with me and the Dwarves trailing behind him. my heart was pounding a million miles an hour, I was actually going to meet thee Thorin Oakenshield in person! I was so exited but at the same time very, very anxious. When Gandalf reached the door and opened it, I quietly gasped and felt as if my breathe was taken away from my lungs at the sight of the handsome Dwarf king in exile that was sanding at my doorstep, he truly was majestic as they put him in all the fanfic I would always read in my world.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice! If it weren't mark on the door, I wouldn't have found my way here" he growled and narrowed his eye at the tall Maia

irritated, Gandalf ignored the dwarf king momentarily, and taking me away from my small daze as he said "Miss Baggins, may I present the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" if I didn't know any better I would have never noticed the wizard had introduced the black haired dwarf that was standing at by the door with such grandeur and a small hint of pride on the Maia's features.

I realized a bit late that the Dwarf king had mentioned a mark at the door startled I glared at the wizard "mark!? Gandalf! Ginn and I painted that door a week ago!" I scolded the old wizard, but apparently that went on depth ears. This wizard was going to be the death of me, I just know it.

"so, this is the hobbit" his deep hefty voice vibrated all over my body like a shock wave of electricity causing the hairs of my feet to stand, I resisted the urge to shiver at the tingly sensation, oh sweet mother Yavana! it was smothering.

The Dwarf stepped closer to keep evaluating me, and in the corner of my eye I could see Rosco sitting up from his spot with a predatory gleam in his eyes as a low growl escaped his throat. The Dwarf King glanced at the cat with surprise and cautiously placed his hand on the swords hilt, I stared at the black cat with a stern glance and spoke monotonously "easy Rosco, I suggest you keep some distant Master Dwarf, my pet doesn't like people getting into my personal space"

If Thorin was shocked at my response I didn't even noticed because he recovered quickly, and kept inspected me from head to toe "Tell me Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting, what is your weapon of choice, axe or sword?"

I stared at the King without falter and replied " yes, I've had my fare share of fights, and I have skills in sword fighting and archery, I can also throw kniv-"

" she looks more like housemaid then a burglar" The Dwarf king in exile rudely interjected my speech. Forget I said he was majestic, he's a full grown asshole is what he is!

I glared at Thorin as I replied cooley " okay, first, you" I poked Thorin hard on the chest "Master Oakenshield are in my house so stop being a such a smood to your host you pompous bastard! Second, call me a housemaid again and I swear to Aule's Mighty hammer I will turn you over before you can say bloody murder! and third, I suggest you show me some respect or I will serve the food I saved for you tonight to the pigs in the farm outside, I'm sure they would appreciate it more then you, you rude Dwarf!" silence filled the living room as all Dwarves stared at me with shocked faces, I cooled myself down and spoke again "now, any of you have space for some desert?" they all cheered and eagerly followed me to the dinning room, all except Thorin who took a slower pace. Once in the dinning room again, I headed to the kitchen to serve desert, and Thorin's plates. when I finished handing out some of the deserts and Thorin's food, I quietly sat down and enjoyed a piece of brownie I baked earlier that afternoon as I watched the group of dwarves gobble down the pastries I brought. Standing up i offered more pastries and ale, as a result and as expected none declined the offer of more food

"careful lass, I might start fallin' fer ya, if ya keep on servin' such delicious treats like these" flirted the red headed thief other known as Nori

I rolled my eyes at the Dwarf, headed to the kitchen again and brought back some more pastries, seeing as Thorin finished his food I handed him the black berry tarts. Maybe that would change his sour mood a bit. A few minutes later the dwarves were with their bellies full and with completely satisfied looks on their faces, looks like I did a fine job in making them feel happy so far...

 **Srry for the timeskips i just wanted to get to the Dwarves already xD anywho i hope u enjoyed the first chap please leave some reviews, tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wao thanks for the reviews! Its makes me so happy XD**

 **Anyways if you have any questions on this chapter feel free to ask**

 **Srry for the delay if have very busy, but I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can**

 **Now to answer reviews:**

 **Illogical Human** **: I'm very glad it was interesting for you, and I hope that you enjoy chapter 2, let me know what you think k :3**

 **Paola: thank you glad you like it here's the next chapter for you :)**

 **silverfoxkurama** **: ty it really makes me happy to see that my story is to your liking, I hope you enjoy chapter 2**

 **end of reviews**

 **as for the viewers I hope you enjoy don't be shy to review or PM and if you have any questions feel free to ask ;)**

 **I'm blabbering to much**

 **Enjoy! XD**

Thorin slowly ate the blackberry tarts I put in front of him as he told the others about his meeting with the Dwarves of Ered Luin, Dwalin placed his elbows on top the table as he leaned forward and scowled disappointedly "so the others won't come" he stated more then asked

the King in Exile shook his head and dismissively replied "They said this journey is ours and ours alone"

It was no surprise to me that this would happen, perks of reading the book and seeing the movies I guess. Though what really annoys me to no end is that those Dwarves and the Dwarves from the Iron Hills were never present in the whole ordeal and then suddenly choose to appear at the last minute, to then Dain claim Erebor and become King under the mountain. It didn't really fit well with me, Thorin and the others worked so hard in getting back their home, it just wasn't fair for them. I was so focused on my self-thoughts and opinions of the Ered Luin and Iron Hill Dwarves that Thorin's shout to silence the others startle me back to reality.

"SHAZARA!... if we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" he asked but none answered and continued "rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years, eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours!? or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" its moments like these I admire Thorin so much…sigh.

"you forget that the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain!" Balin reminded the Dwarf King, geeze… pessimistic much?

The tall Maia took this chance and spoke up "that my dear Balin... is not entirely true"

Everyone looked curiously at the wizard, and Thorin's eyes widened, astonished "how come you by this?" the King in Exile asked surprise evident in his features

"it was given to me by your father Thrain. Only for safe keeping, and now it's yours" Gandalf replied and handed Thorin the key to Erebor

"if there is a key, then there must be a door" yeah, no shit Sherlock!

"these ruins speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls" the grey wizard interjected

"there is another way in!" really Kili? These guys are going to give me a headache, my heads already aggravatingly pulsing just by the mere thought of it.

"well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed, I do not have the skills to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can" the Dwarf King glared at the grey wizard suspiciously, yeah that's right bitches, we, my friends, are heading to Rivendell!... but you guys don't know that yet, so let's keep it that way.

"That is why we need a burglar" Ori said excitedly, oh you little cutesy you, I just wanna press your cheeks! No but seriously, someone as cute as that young scribe shouldn't be here

"hmm, and a good one too, an expert I would have to say" I boringly implied, placed my hand on my cheek and my elbow on the dining table

"and are you?" Gloin asked curiously

"quite" I replied bluntly, although, this… was not entirely true, but I did steal a couple of pencils back in my world... well, more like found them on my desk sometimes in deferent periods in school. But, it was important that I at least learn to in my lessons in ninjutsu, thanks to my real mother.

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you Miss Baggins. She hardly looks burglar material" that little coc- uughh! Easy Bella, easy, breathe in…breathe out… okay!

" aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves, especially a wee flower like you" of course Dwalin would agree with his brother…wait, did he just call me a FLOWER!?

I glared at both the sons of Fundin, and before Dwalin could register what was going on, and to all the companies surprise, I quickly stood up, un-sheathed my smaller sword and had the tip of my o-tanto slightly touching his Adams apple, I gave him a sinister glare and coldly replied " I can assure you Master Dwalin, that I am neither gentle _nore_ a flower" I put my o-tanto back inside its scabbard, calmly sat back down and dropped three of the Dwarves money bags on the table two being the sons of Fundin and the other of the groups thief and I smirked " you guys should really keep an eye on your things, or who knows what will happen to them" all 13 were stunned and stood as still as statues from where they sat. Glancing at Nori I continued "oh and... I took the liberty of taking back my silverware from your pockets… thief" I smiled sweetly at the impressed red head as he smirked impishly.

Dwalin grinned and laughed out " the lass got balls!" all of them cheered and joined in the laughter, well, all except the King under the mountain, who to my obliviousness observed me with intrigue.

"well as you can see, there is a lot more to Miss Baggins then appearances suggest, and I imagen she has a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself" Gandalf rubbed his beard as he concluded.

The Dwarf King stared at the grey wizard sternly whispered something to the tall Maia and then Gandalf whispered something back, probably something about my safety pff-ha! as if I can't protect myself! Thorin glanced at my direction and spoke to Balin "very well, give her the contract" Balin nodded and did as he was told.

I grabbed the contract and started reading it. A few seconds into the scroll and passing from side to side, I was abruptly disrupted by someone out of the group of 13 Dwarves and wizard who called my name "Bella _namadith_ 'm 'ome, sorry I took so long, I wen' ta see my wee Rosema-" Ginn stopped at the opening of the dining room " Bella…" the blond Dwarf placed his right hand on his chest with mock hurt and pouted "are ya tryin' ta replace me? 'm hurt"

"welcome home Ginn, and no I'm not replacing you" rolling my eyes I continued "Gandalf invited me to an adventure, come sit down already you must be starving" I smiled and gestured for him to sit on the chair I was previously sitting on. Most of the curious Dwarves could barely see him from where he stood except for me and the younger dwarves that sat close to where I was located, I had moved around when I started reading. The young blond nodded and sauntered towards the empty seat.

When Ginn was fully visible to everyone, gasps were heard from the older Dwarves "Frerin…"

The young blond stared confusedly at the old white-haired scribe, as he walked to the chair I was previously sitting on while I headed to the kitchen to grab his food "who?" he raised one eyebrow curiously

Before anyone could say anything Thorin spoke up "no one, my friend thought you were someone we knew" the king in exile stared at Balin seriously as he dismissed the older scribes silent protest

Meanwhile I come back with plates filled with Ginn's food "here you go, prendre plaisir"

The young blond grinned and replied "Je vous remercie"he winked and started eating

Gandalf seeing the display and the weary and distraught faces of his fellow companions asked the question every dwarf had in their mind "not to sound rude my dear, but how exactly did you two come to meet?"

Ginn stopped eating and gave what looked like a famous Durin's glare at the Maia and replied "no' ta sound rude, bu' I don' see 'ow tha's any o' yer business" he grabbed his mug of ale and drank some while still glaring at the grey wizard

The silence in the room was getting more tense by the second as the time ticked by, some of the dwarves looked like they were contemplating on something and others looked like they seen a ghost, while the younger ones just looked confused. I decided to speak up before a fight or argument occurred

"I made you apple pie!" I nervously spoke, as I glared at the blond dwarf with a pleading look that clearly stated, 'please don't start' while I gave him the desert, Ginn rolled his eyes but obeyed my orders and quietly ate his sweet, and shut his mouth, for now at least. I went over the contract again since I forgot where I even left off, thanks to certain people in this room! And later, Balin and I debated on a few issues that needed to be fixed, when we finally came to an agreement I signed the contract and gave it to the old scribe. Ginn on the other hand, didn't like the idea that I was heading alone with 13 Dwarves and a wizard on a long quest, and obstinately decided to tag along rather the company liked it or not and headed to his room to pack up for the next day.

"I have spare rooms that you can all sleep in, I also put extra sheets and pillows in all of them, though I only have 4 rooms, so you'll have to share" I offered the company which luckily, I had no complaints, I then followed Ginn's example and sauntered to my room to get everything I needed packed up for tomorrow morning. While preparing everything I need for the morning, I stopped what I was doing and heard it… the song, I heard them singing it… my heart felt so heavy from all the sorrow that was radiating from their singing voices, that moment I knew… I had to save the Durin lines fate no matter what the cost, so that Fili and Kili could get to see the beauty of Erebor as it prospers again, and so that Thorin could become the King the mountain deserves.

Before I knew it, morning came, and thankfully I was the first one up, which gave me enough time to make breakfast before mister broody wakes up and starts glaring and sulking. I field the dining table yet again with food such as; eggs benedict with bacon and arugula, smoked-salmon scrambled with dill griddle biscuits, ham and potato chip tortilla, flax-coconut pancakes, and other breakfasts that contained eggs and bacon seasoned and made in different ways. I guess the smell wafted throughout all of Bag End, because just as I was about to place the last dishes on the table, the room was filled with all the Dwarves present, including the grey wizard, and Ginn who sat close to where I put the last plates glaring at the others like a hawk, waiting for them to make some kind of move or mistake. However, he mostly glared at certain king under the mountain who seemed to be peacefully eating his meal oblivious to Ginn's staring.

"you're not gonna eat?" I curiously asked the blond Dwarf

Ginn looked at me for a second, then went back to glaring at the King in Exile and whispered "where, where 'ave I seen 'im before?"

"well he is Oakenshield, maybe you know him by his famous tittle" I replied exasperatedly while rolling my eyes and glared at him too…what!? I'm still mad at him for what he called me last night! I served Ginn his food and poured him some orange juice in his favorite ale/beer/anything at all mug "anyway changing subjects, how's Rosy?" I wiggled my eyebrows while giving him a Cheshire smile.

The young blond quickly stood, startling everyone including myself and shouted "Shit! I need ta tell Rosemarie! Or sh'll kill me when I come back" Ginn snatched a slice of toasted bread placed it in his mouth, grabbed his boots and rushed out the dining room to exit Bag End, I heard him slip and curse again which only caused me to chuckle "aww, young love, sigh"

Gandalf that nosy wizard, quizzically looked at me, and decided to ask the same question he did last night "Bella my dear, may I know how you and that young Dwarf came to meet?"

I walked around the table serving orange juice, tea or coffee to anyone who wanted, all ears were on me as I replied "Ginn? Well I met him in Bree, I was running some personal errands and we became quick friends, I came back home, and grandfather loved what he made for me and tolled me to send a letter offering him a job here in the Hobbiton's forges, I gave him a place to live, and now we care dearly for each other, we act like siblings, he calls me little sister and I call him big brother"

Thorin raised an eyebrow "you just let a stranger live with you?" he asked incredulously

"not a stranger, we became friends in Bree" I glared at the majestic sod

Balin chose this opportunity to also question, with a knowing gleam in his eyes he said "but, doesn't he have family in Bree?"

I was re-filling Ori's plate and giving him more orange juice "no, no he doesn't… look I can't answer any personal questions about him, if you want to know ask him" I have a feeling I know what he's thinking of, on who Ginn really is, but I can't butt in on this, so to get out of the conversation quickly I gave Balin a sympathetic smile "now if you'll excuse me I have to pack a few things I forgot" I walked out of the kitchen and sauntered to my room. When I came in I quickly changed from my light yellow with darker yellow sun flowered patterned sundress, to a white kimono with a red feathered pattern, put on a black hakama, and tied my hair into a pony tail. I then proceeded to place my sketch book and pencils on my pack and once I finished putting some other stuff in my bag I grabbed my swords and located them on my side, then I snatched my backpack and place it on my back, held my bow and quiver and headed out my room. To my surprise the kitchen was already clean, I guess the others were already outside of Bag End waiting for me.

I headed to Ginn's room to grab his pack then his weapons, and sauntered out of the smial. I locked up Bag End and the Dwarves were nowhere to be seen. 'they must be at the stables getting the ponies' I thought as I placed my bag and Ginn's on Rosco, located my bow and quiver on my back, and walked to the Gamgee's house with Rosco on my tail. I knock on the Gamgee's red door and out came Hamfast, Rosemarie and Ginn "hey Rosy, sorry I have to take your intended, he insisted on coming"

The young hobbit woman smiles sweetly and replies, "it's no problem, just as long as he comes back to me I'm happy, take good care of him okay" she kissed Ginn on the cheek

They are so cute together! "I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble on the road" I handed Ginn his pack and weapons, and smirked as I heard him mumble something on the lines of 'you're the one who always gets me into trouble' I glanced at Hamfast "hey Hamfast can you do me two favors?" I gave him a sheepish smile

The hobbit nodded and replied, "anything for you Mistress Baggins"

"I need you to give this letter to the Thain, it informs him about the voyage I'm going on, and can you please take care of Bag End for me while I'm away?"

Rosemarie answered for her brother "of course he can, I can help too, right Hamfy" the young woman rubbed her hands up and down on her brother's shoulder while Hamfast agreed with his smaller sister

I cheerfully handed my key and the note to Hamfast "you know what to do if Lobelia comes wondering about, and I need you to give grandfather the letter as soon as possible, I'll be seeing you, say your goodbyes Ginn" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, he rolled his eyes and obeyed, and we quickly headed to the Shire's stables. It would seem we arrived just in time, all Dwarves and wizard were mounting on their horse and ponies.

"Gandalf, you weren't going to leave without me, were you?" I smirked impishly at the grey wizard, while Ginn just glared and stayed quiet

"that would have been foolish of me to do my dear" he replied while smiling kindly, a bit a mischief was evident in his features

Thorin came by with his pony and ordered "give them a pony" when the pony arrived Ginn quickly placed his stuff and mounted it, but I didn't "is there a problem, burglar?"

I stared at the King in Exile with a frown on my face, walked to Rosco and mounted myself on him "none." I swear if I had a camera on my hands right now I would have thrown a picture, their shocked faces were priceless! All except Ginn that is "lead on!" I gave the king my most dashing smile.

The leader of the company was the first to quickly recover and guided the group out of Hobbiton into Bree. Ori, being the curious young scribe shyly asked both Ginn and I questions "I saw some strange things in the living room last night they looked curious, they had little tiny wheels on them"

Ginn smirked and replied, "oh tha Scoo'er ya mean, 'r do ya mean the ska'eboard"

"both..." he timidly responded

I smiled at the young scribe and said "the one with a handle and two wheels is called a scooter, and the one with no handle and four wheels is called a skateboard they're used for fun, Ginn and I worked together to make them and sell them in the Shire and Bree" I paused and saw that Ori was not the only one listening in on the conversation, and continued "there's lots of projects him and I have worked on and soled, right Ginn"

The blond nodded his head "oh, aye she sketches tha blueprin's, I build'em in tha forge" Our conversation went on, and before I knew it we already arrived at Bree before night fall. We rested, restocked our food supply and headed out of Bree early in the morning.

Rosco is a cat, that as strange as it sounds, loves the rain, and loves to play in the mud that the rain causes, however, it seems that the rain that started two days ago hasn't stopped, and that was beginning to annoy him. The black panther may love the rain but there was a limit to his love for it, and this was it. Luckily, I had my rain coat on before it was ready to start pouring, I also made sure Ginn had his on too.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge" Dori questioned very annoyed about the constant rain

Huffing in irritation Gandalf replied, "it is raining Master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain stops. If you seek to change the weather, then I suggest you find yourself another wizard"

Ginn frowned and skeptically asked "are there any more, o' yur kind tha' is?"

The grey Maia glanced at Ginn and answered, "there are five of us, the greatest in order is Saruman the White" he paused and thought for a bit "of course there are two other wizards, but you know… I've quite forgotten their names"

Knowing the answer, I stilled asked "I would assume the next one is you, but who is the fifth?"

The wizard politely responded, "that would be Radagast the Brown my dear"

Ginn gave Gandalf a saucy grin and asked, "is he a grea' wizard, 'r is he more like ya?"

Grumbling to his question Gandalf replied, "well… I happen to think he's a great wizard, in his own way… Radagast, is a gentle soul preferring animals to the company of people, he keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always evil will try to find a foothold in this world"

Ultimately, the rain had stopped, and the mood seemed to a bit more chipper, and I had an excellent idea to take some of my boredom, something Ginn hates very much "Pop Quiz!" Ginn grunted in displeasure and looked at me with annoying anticipation "okay, everything I say you will repeat in French" the blond nodded and waited for me to start "hello, nice day we're having"

The blond Dwarf sighed and repeated "Bonjour, bonne journee nous avons"

I smiled "Good… you look lovely today my friend"

"tu es ravissante aujourd'hui mon amie"

"Miss Boggins, we heard you speak like that in Bag End, what language is that?" Kili curiously asked interrupted Ginn's Quiz and he joyously let it happen. Fili and Ori stood close by with their ponies, they were also curious in what I had to say

"just call me Bella Kili, and the language he is speaking is French, I'm teaching him how to speak, read and write it, would you like to learn as well?" I smile as I questioned politely

All three Dwarflings nodded their head excitedly, and thus commenced their teachings. Hours later we arrived at a burned-out farmhouse and I quickly knew exactly where we were. Trolls… this was going to be a bite to the ass, I vaguely heard the argument Thorin and the wizard were having. To be honest I didn't really care, nore did I care for asking where was he going, so I let the wizard walk. Night had fallen, and as expected Gandalf was still brooding somewhere far away, or close by who knows! Bofur walks up to me and hands me two bowls of food, gave me a dashing smile and said "lassie, can you please take these to the boys" I nodded and headed to the direction Fili and Kili are.

When I arrived, the young princes looked pale as sheets as they stared at the ponies with self-disdain, I knew what happened, but I still asked "what, what's wrong?" the boys blanched even more, they explained about the missing ponies and suggested that they along with me retrieve them I quickly declined, but knowing them, and how they are my mind raced for a tactical plot as I followed them to the light that was emanating not far from our location. Before I knew it all the Dwarves were captured, and I was hiding in a bush coming up with a plan that wouldn't harm them in the process, then a thought came up 'if I can cut down a tree with just a swing of my sword, then I can take down three trolls too!' and with that said I calmly walked inside standing in between the company and the three giant trolls 'come Bella you could do this'

"lookie here one of th'm jus' walts in here" Tom I think it was who spoke or was it William? Maybe it was Bert, who cares…

The one with the apron, William is it? looks at me and says "it doesn' look like it 'as much meat its bones

Bert speaks up and replies "can I have it?"

Everywhere I could here them telling me to run, to get out of here while I still could, I ignored them all glared at the trolls and started to speak with a menacing and venomous voice" I suggest you let the go, or suffer the consequences…" one of the trolls, Tom I think it was tried to get a grab at me which promptly resulted into him losing his hand, and caused him to let out cry of pain and fall on the floor. The other two looked at me with horror in their features "I really hate repeating myself, let them go, NOW!" I shouted the last word, and apparently that triggered them into trying to kill me. I don't know how long I was dodging them for, but it quickly got infuriating, so when Bert tried to stomp me I sliced his foot off clean, I stepped aside, and he fell screaming in agony I walked towards his head and quickly decapitated him, the other two stared in fear, but that didn't stop from rushing towards me.

"you slimy little Ferret!" Tom yelled clearly pissed beyond measure

But before he could reach me Gandalf appeared up in the boulder, and said his magic words "dawn take you all!"

And so, the trolls were turned to stone, I looked at the grey Maia not even slightly perturbed of Tom's other hand inches away for my person "its about time you showed up!" I heard a cheer in the back saying "that's my _namadith_! You showed those trolls!" like I said before, these people are going to be the death of me… Sigh…

 **Well I hope you liked chapter 2 and srry again for the delay, please review and let me know wht you think k, tootles! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im so srry about the delay, please don't kill meh! been busy with work and I've had barley any chance to write but fear not here's chap 3 as promised!**

 **And let me say tht I am so happy tht I got 24 favs, 31 follows and 7 reviews, with 564 viewers! Thnk u guys so much! XD**

 **Hugs and ciber cookies to u all since I can't give real ones :3, I'm very glad the story's heading in the right direction (at least I hope it is)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying my very best to post as soon as I can and as fast as I can. The chapter was a bit of an ass for me to write cuz it's really hard for me to write any type of drama, but I think I did a pretty decent job with this one (again at least I hope I did)**

 **Thn again the point is to get better on the genre I'm not good at BLEH! XP haha okay! On-word!**

 **Ok talking too much, more like blabbering, anyway! on with answering reviews:**

 **Scarecrow1KYSR: yes, the level of savage roasting is not done yet, Bella still has a few tricks on her sleeve filled with savageness lol XD**

 **Darkdust7: I'm glad you liked the story so far, oh and there's more where tht came from, I'm guessing your gonna thoroughly enjoy this chapter**

 **Welp! done with answering reviews for this chap!**

 **Please Review and please enjoy! XD**

Entering the Troll hoard was not one of my finest moments, the stench could be smelled even from outside the inner walls. It reeked of dead bodies, rotten food and well… shit, not very sanitary looking from what I can see either. What I couldn't believe is me being in this horrid place, it unpleasantly smelled like the inside of a sewer mixed with a dumpster. Yavanna I hope the smell doesn't stick, when I'm done here I'm most definitely going to take a nice hot shower. However, I did come here for one purpose, and that was to find Sting so that will have to wait. Gliding around the hoard in search of the 'letter opener' as the dwarves put it or will put in my case, I spotted Thorin's sword Orcrist laying on the wall, and Gandalf's right next to it…something Foe Hammer? Both swords were filled with cobwebs and dust, but when I was going to reach for them I stepped on something firm. And there it was, Sting… I grabbed the blade from the floor, opened its sheath and stared at it in awe. The famous sword I read about was in my hands, the sword that both Bilbo and Frodo used in their adventures. One I will use in their honor or at least try to… I mean come on, I got a katana that makes me look like freakin Sephiroth from Final Fantasy, the sword is practically longer them for crying out loud!

I placed the sword back into its scabbard and placed it on my other side. I don't think I'm ever going to use it though, but I'll keep it just in case who knows if I might need it some day or not "I see you found another sword my dear Bella" I turned around to see Gandalf looking at me with a curious face, as he clings to his staff.

"yes, though it's most probably a knife, or a letter opener in some people's cases, it's as small as my o-tanto" I replied as I glanced at the swords again and pointed at them "but I see two over there that might be fitting for you and the king" just as I said that I saw Thorin grab Orcrist.

Before the Maia left to speak to the king and check out the swords, he smiled at me and spoke "the blade you have is of elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near" he placed his right hand on my left shoulder and continued speaking " remember my dear, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one" he softly pats my shoulder and walks to Thorin.

After that conversation with the grey wizard, I quickly rushed out the Troll hoard and took a huge breather, I looked at Ginn and said, "it really stinks in there".

Ginn gave me a strange face and covered his nose "ya stink!" I glared at the blond Dwarf, smacked his chest and the sucker started laughing!

"uugghh! I should have never gone into that hoard!" I crossed my arms and kept on glaring at the young blond with a pout as he continued laughing at my dismay.

A few minutes later the company grew in alarm as a man covered in brown came rushing towards us screaming "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" but seeing as there was no threat they calmed down, and the two wizards began their little chat. I put away Sting in my backpack and quickly mounted Rosco, knowing what was to come next. I wanted to be prepared for when they came.

Right on cue a Wargs howl was heard in the distant. I took out my bow and one arrow out, and just as a Warg was advancing on Thorin I shot the arrow to its head "Warg scouts!" I shouted as everyone got into a battle stance.

"which means an Orc pack is not far behind" the king under the mountain finished "gather the ponies!"

"we can't, they've bolted!" poor Ori cried out terrified.

I slightly heard the argument Gandalf and Thorin were having, while looking around for any Wargs or Orcs nearby. Clearly someone in Ered Luin knew they were claiming Erebor, and that's why they were being chased. Someone inside of the Blue Mountain told the Orcs that Thorin and the company were headed there, it clearly had to be an inside job. It has no other explanation! My line of thought was interrupted as I heard the two wizards argue, "those are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf told Radagast clearly perturbed.

Radagast smirked and countered "these are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try!".

"girls! You're both pretty! Now let's get this show on the road and get these Dwarves to safety" I shouted hard enough to be heard by both wizards and all the dwarves "Radagast will play as decoy and I'll kill as much Orcs and Wargs as I can, Ginn you're with me!" the blond mounted in front of me as I got comfortable and grabbed another arrow to shoot another Warg that was advancing.

"clearly you jest!?" Thorin interjected, the worry was evident in his features…wow… never thought I'd see the day.

Ginn smirked impishly and replied, "oh this isn' a jokin' ma'er, can' say tha' it won' be fun tho', HYAA!" Rosco rushed with such speed, he jumped over one of the Dwarves and into the vast forest. As Rosco ran through the land, we came upon our first targets which I quickly shot arrows to their skulls, while the ones that were close by were taken care of by Ginn. Eventually, I ran out of ammunition and unsheathed my o-tanto, Rosco ran around advancing on Orcs and Wargs. Orcs were cut in half or right through while Wargs decapitated, missing half of their jaws, or their throats were cut through. In the process of cutting a Wargs head off the Elves trumpet was heard, and out came Elves to aid us. Once the Orcs were gone I greeted the Elf lord in Sindarin " _Lord Elrond, it's nice to see you again_ " I gave him a dashing smile.

" _it's nice to see the both of you again too_ " he responded with an equal smile "what brings Orcs all the way over here, so close Imladris?".

I sheepishly looked at Elrond and replied, "you have to speak with Gandalf about that, sorry…".

Elrond raised an eyebrow "I see, so Mithrandir is with you, very well I'll ask him then" he smiled and lead us to Rivendell. A few moments of riding later we arrived at the last homely home of Imladris and let me tell you the movie doesn't do it justice! The first thing I saw was the Dwarves forming a circle and talking in their native tongue. I could hear the King under the mountain arguing with the Istar from where we are, geeze… he really doesn't like Elves does he? Well he is Thorin, and he is the most obstinate person I've ever met. I blame Thranduil and possibly his grandfather too Thror was it? Eeh who cares.

When the Dwarves entered the dining room, Thorin took this opportunity to grab me by the arm and drag me somewhere more private to start his oh so famous broody lecture "what the hell were you thinking!" he whispered angrily. Wow, he really doesn't know the meaning of personal space, does he? Like seriously, back off a little dude!

'Uuggghh god! Not now I'm hungry damn it, I want to take a shower and eat, I smell like freakin Trolls!' I thought as I glared at the taller Dwarf and replied with equal spite in my voice "making sure the _King_ and his company don't die on me before we even arrive to our destination!" I sarcastically enthused, giving him my most biggest 'I don't give a fuck what you say' smile.

" _You!_ were supposed to be _with_ the company, not acting like some heroin who goes after Orcs! Do you have a death wish!?" he responded, evidently getting more irritated by the second "and then you drag one of my kin with you like he was some sort of obedient sidekick for you".

"now you listen here you big fucking son of a bitching sod! I don't know what has gotten under your tits, but you have no right speaking to me as if you were _my_ father!" I poked my finger on the Exiled King's chest "Ginn and I make a great team! Those Wargs and Orcs back there didn't even have a chance with us, in fact we wiped the floor with them! And I don't see how it's any of your business if he decides to join me on my _"heroining"_ as you say, if he joined me it was on his own accord!".

"it is certainly my _business as you say_ , when you drag my broth-".

"hey _**namadith**_! You coming to eat or what?" Ginn interrupted the King in Exiles words as he walked towards the lonely hall Thorin and I were arguing in "is everything alright?" he paused and glared at Thorin, then glanced at me with concern.

There was a moment of silence between us as we both had a small staring contest, irritated broke the silence, still glaring at the Thorin "everything's fine, you go on ahead Ginn I want take a shower before I eat, I stink like troll" I scowled at the Dwarf King in Exile in front of me for a little while longer and then looked over at the young blond and gave him a gentle smile "now if you both will excuse me" I finished and quickly left the hall to head to the shower room.

The bath was nice and hot, and stress relieving for my poor petite fit body. I swear the tension earlier upon arrival could be cut with a knife, whoever said Dwarves were an easy group to handle was surely mistaken. Once I finished cleaning myself I got dressed, I wore a blue feather patterned white kimono, with a dark blue hakama, and let my hair loose this time instead of tying it up into a ponytail. I left my stuff in my room, yes, Ginn and I have a shared room with two separate beds in Rivendell. We visited this place a lot during our 2 years of getting to know each other and what not, we've also become good friends with the Lord of Imladris and his family too.

Inches from entering through the dining room door, I was swooped up by the Elvin twins with a surprise hug which ended with me being squashed in-between them " _hello to you too boys_ " I said in my fluent Sindarin.

" _Bilbo! We were wondering when you and Ginn would come visit us again_ " Elledan happily replied while holding me in the air like a doll as Elrohir silently searched my pockets.

I giggled at their aniques and replied, " _unfortunately I came here not for pleasure but for business, and no I don't have Jolly Ranchers on me Ro_ " yes, I brought Jolly Ranchers to this world and they damn well taste good! Not like the original ones from my world but still! Both twins pouted and Elledan gently placed me on the floor. All three of us headed into the feasting room, and Lord Elrond was the second to greet me upon entering.

"hello again Bilbo, I see you're growing up to be as lovely as your mother was, I hope the boys aren't being a nuisance to you, if so I sincerely apologize" he gave the twins a stern look.

"oh no, they've been behaving quite nicely" I replied with the cutest smile as they rushed to sit down to eat.

Elrond gave them one last look and said, "I see, come sit, you must be very hungry" he led me to his table and sits me on a chair between him and the King in Exile… great, I have to sit next to _Mister I'm A Majestic Smood_ over here. At the other table I saw Ginn having fun with Fili and Kili at the other table and that just brought a smile on my face, it's good to see him have fun with people around his age. Back in the Shire he rarely had the opportunity… then again, he never had one in Hobbiton. Anyway, it makes me happy seeing him shine with so much joy.

I glanced at Elrond and saw he was inspecting Thorin's sword in his hands, when did that happen? Must have been distracted again… oh well "this is Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver, it's a famous blade forged by the high elves of the west, my kin. May it serve you well" he gave the King back his sword and said King nodded in acceptance. Gandalf handed his sword to the Lord of Imladris and the elf continued his observation on the other sword "This is Glambring, the Foe Hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin" Elrond said with such intrigue in his voice "these swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?" he curiously asked.

The old wizard smiled and replied, "we found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by orcs".

"and what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond glanced at me as if expecting me to answer his question, but before I could answer the question the wizard quickly interjected "perhaps, that's best divulged tonight" well I'm glad I'm not the one in Thorin's ire anymore, at least momentarily. Soon dinner began to feel a little uncomfortable by now, Mr. Majestic doesn't stop glaring daggers at me. Which is making me lose my appetite and making me feel more irritated by the minute, it wouldn't surprise me if I through my plate at his face, which I'm restraining myself to do. It would be quite funny actually. Eventually I got tired of this bullshit, excused myself and headed to my chambers with Ginn following me like a pup. I hate when he knows something is wrong with me, now he wont stop bugging me until I spill it out! Great…

The young Dwarf looked at me with a knowing face that clearly stated 'come on spit it out' "uuugghh! Fine! He's impossible!" I blurted out as I through a pillow at the young blond "he's a Mc. Fucking Hotheaded High and Mighty Majestic son of bitching SOD! He's fucking irritating to the fucking boot! Stupid fucking stubborn King of Hell, oh look at me! I'm King Thorin Oakfuckingshield the most Majestic Kingly Sod! I'm the Middle Earth's number one brooder! See me distrust everyone and brood all day as I swing my majestic hair while I'm at it, oh and you have to obey my rules cuz I'm a fucking King! More like fucking _drama queen!_ ".

Ginn raised an eyebrow and replied "I's the firs' time I hear ya use tha word fuckin' a lot in one sentence, don' make It a habi' _namadith_ it doesn' suit ya" he paused for a moment and then smirked " ya know wha' ya need, to let go of some' o' tha' steam ya got, c'me on" he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door, to where you ask? I have no clue.

"Really Ginn, a training ground" the blond only smiled impishly, and I rolled my eyes "this is all convenient to you isn't it" I implied, which caused him to give me a mockingly surprised _'you got me face'_ "you just want to keep learning more about that taijutsu and ninjutsu I was teaching back at Beg End" now he got me grinning at him devilishly.

He happily smirked with mirth as he got into his stance "we 'ave ta continue our lessons one way 'r another".

"well then, lets start shall we, don't start crying if it gets to hard for you to handle" I said as I also got ready to begin.

"me? Never" he answered playfully.

"you know I won't go easy on you, right?" I admitted to the young Dwarf.

"good, I don' want ya to".

We circled around each other for a bit, both waiting to see which one of us made the first move. As anticipated Ginn struck first, aiming straight at my left jaw. I simply circumvented around him making him miss me and punch the air. I counteracted a kick that was aimed for my ribs and swung my left foot to his jaw, giving him a swift kick of my own and caused him to fall to the ground. Ginn quickly got up and prepared himself again. "what's wrong rookie boy? That cockiness of yours went over your head?" I taunted him with an impish grin.

"cocky? No, this 's jus' the beginnin' _**namadith**_ ya jus' wait 'n see" he wiped himself of dust and I took that time to strike again and quickly ran towards him, getting him while he was distracted. I swung my right foot with speed and aimed for his strut, but the young Dwarf reflected quickly and blocked the hit. Ginn charged at me again, this time with more caution. We both blocked each other's fists and kicks, with some of them hitting their marks here and there, I have to admit he's gotten better since the last time I trained him. A few hours later we were both panting and like dogs, and had as much equal bruises and cuts as the other.

We were circling around each other once again "have you been training behind my back, because last time I remember, you could barely keep up with me" I wheezed out, feeling my legs shake with adrenaline.

"ya did drill I' inta me ta train hard" he smirk as if he was exhausted to do so.

I shrugged my shoulders "touché…".

He swung another fist that I almost didn't sidestep, and gave him the opportunity to bring his knee into my stomach. That caused me to momentarily gasp for air that was taken out of my lungs, that blow almost didn't give me enough time to somersault when he tried to trip me. He fluctuated his right foot aiming for my jaw, but I caught it in mid blow and pushed it away. This left the young blond completely open and it gave me the perfect opportunity to finish this once and for all. I imitated his move and smashed my knee into his gut, which caused him to bend forward and give me the time to shift my weight onto my right foot and brush-kick his legs making him fall over. And, there it ended with my fist inches from his bruised face. I chuckled and said "you lose" I gave him my hand, so I can help him up and he took it "you've improved, I'm impressed" I happily admitted to the young blond.

"I learned from the best" before our conversation could get anywhere else, we both heard a shout and claps by the training ground seats.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" we turned around to see an exited Kili along with the rest of the group. My shock was quickly replaced by a fond smile as all three younger Dwarves sauntered over and ask _(demanded for others *cough* Kili *cough*)_ to be trained in the arts of taijutsu and when Ginn told them that's not the only martial arts I know, my fate was surely sealed… I'll get him back for this!

Before we knew it, day turned into night, and I was sitting in front of the fire bathed and changed yet again. Ginn was sitting next to me with his guitar in his hands, playing a soft tune. The peaceful silence was shortly lived as two young princes sat next to us and started asking questions, making the rest of the Dwarves do the same "so Ginn, do you have family in Bree?" Kili curiously asked the older blond.

"No, I don'" he replied modestly while fixing the guitars tune a bit.

Fili followed Kili's example and asked "no, as in you don't have any kin in Bree? Or no, as in you don't have kin at all".

Ginn sadly smiled and softly replied "I don' remember if I do, all I remember is bein' raised by a lovely human couple, since I was a wee tot… b'fore tha' I's jus' a blur".

"but do ya at least rem'mber where ya from?" Bofur asked.

"yeah there's gotta be something!" Ori implied inquisitively.

Ginn stared at the flames in front of him and I could feel his tension rise up, he replied his words stiffly "Fire…" now all dwarves were fully paying attention to the conversation as the older blond continued "I remember being found in the forest, I was dirty and smelled of ashes. I also had a couple minor burns, scratches and bruises on my body… I was only 21 at the time, that's around the age of 6 in human years".

Both Fili and Kili looked at the older dwarf curiously, and the young brunette started "wow… your 6 years older than Fee!"

"and he's 11 years older than you Kee!" the younger blond finished irritated.

"you remember what happened?" now it was Balin who curiously asked, which caused the King under to glare at the old scribe.

It surprised me to see that instead of answering Balin's question directly, he started singing.

 _Oh, Misty eye of the Mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons…_

Wait! That's the song I used to calm him down when the nightmares haunted him! Don't ask how the heck, it just did… Well, I can't blame him it matches his story perfectly from what he's told me, at least on what he remembers. He started playing a tune in his guitar and continued.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

Some of the elves that were passing by stopped to watch the young blond sing. Even the Lord of Rivendell, Arwen and the twins stopped to hear.

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side haa_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire, Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire, Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

I saw tears starting to fall from Ginn's face, I should stop him, but if I do we will never get anywhere with him and Thorin. So, to ease the blond Dwarf I joined in the singing.

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely, I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

Ginn looked at me with a face of appreciation and we continued singing together.

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire, Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, Burning the trees_

 _I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _I see fire, Blood on the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes, for if the dark returns_

 _Then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

I saw the King in Exile's face was constricted with pain from where I was sitting, so my theory was true, Ginn… _is_ Frerin, he's Thorin's younger brother. But, why hasn't he said anything to Ginn? What is he waiting for? Is Thorin in denial about this? I got to do something about this…

 _Now I see fire, Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, Burning the trees_

 _I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _I see fire, Blood on the breeze_

 _I see fire (oh you know I saw the city burning out!) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah!) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh!) (fire)_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

 **Okay so just in case your lost with Ginn's situation, Ginn is Frerin as you can clearly see, but he has memory loss, so he doesn't remember most of what happened to him. Thorin is in denial, and he refuses to believe Frerin is alive.**

 **In my story Frerin didn't die in the battle of Moria and he isn't older then Dis. He is in fact the youngest in my story, he was a child when the desolation of Smaug happened and got separated from his family (so in theory his memory is blocked because of trauma I guess?... whatever!) anyway he slowly regains his memories as the journey goes on.**

 **Which in my story and in the original movie/book that happened 60 years ago which makes Frerin the age of 81 (in human age he he's 22, 23 around there)**

 **Oh, and btw Bella is 33 not 50 like in the original story, the rest of the characters are the same age as the original movie/book.**

 **Anyway, leave reviews! Fav and Follow me too please! :) laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEELLLUUUU! IMSOSOSORRYFORPOSTINGLATE! I really am ive a really hectic year and I haven't had much time to do my fav hobbies. It's really gotten me grumpy, but never the less chapter 4 is here! Again sorry for the delay**

 **Now to answer Reviews:**

 **Omega-Maharan** **: don't worry hell come out his denial sooner or later**

 **ValkyrieNyght** **: ty, it means a lot to me tht ur liking my story, I hope this chap doesn't disappoint you :)**

 **Child of Dreams: im glad ur liking the story so far, at least I hope u are**

 **treena1996: haha! :) well im glad ur loving this story, masterpiece? Well im not sure sbout tht but ty non the less I appreciate the compliment all in all, hope u like this chap**

 **this is the end of the reviews, I hope you guys like this chap, n srry if its to short :/ but I'll make sure next chap is long enough for you ;) don't knw when im gonna post the next one but I hope soon…ish…**

 **please enjoy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: oh and I don't own The Hobbit, I wish. But, sadly some dreams don't come true and if I did the Durins wouldn't die. lol**

* * *

Next morning, I woke up when the sun was just rising, and slowly opened my eyes groggily while sitting up. I made sure to sleep next to Ginn last night, to make sure he didn't have any nightmares after yesterday's ordeal. He may act like an adult sometimes, but he is still a child in dwarf standards. And, if he were a hobbit he would probably be nothing more of a tween. I glanced at my side and giggled as I saw half his upper body on the floor, and his other half on the bed. The blanket was resting next to him slightly covering his abdomen, as he snored quietly and… oh my Goddess! Was that drool!? This has got to be the best moment I have ever seen him in. If only I had a camera, wait a minute… why do I need a camera when I got my sketchbook with me. This is such a perfect moment. I searched for my sketchbook quietly, grabbed a pencil and walked to the couch to sit down and started drawing him.

Two hours later Ginn slowly woke and sat up, he rubbed his eyes while they tried to adjust to the morning light "Good morning sleepy head"

The young blond glanced at me unsteadily "Mornin'…" he yawned while stretching and scratching his ribcage. Ginn hissed a little when he touched a bruise I left him. Yes, we both have bruises from yesterday, do we care? No, no we don't. "ya b'n up long?"

Before I could answer his question, there was a knock on the door "it's open!"

A young brunette Elf entered the room and spoke "I was wondering if what my brothers said was true" Arwen walked towards me sat down on the couch I was at, and hugged me "its nice to see you again"

Ginn glanced at us and pouted "don' I ge' a hug too?" she laughed and walked towards the young blond and embraced him too.

"So, what brings you two to Rivendell?" Arwen asked curiously "it doesn't have to do with the thirteen dwarves staying here does it?" the brunette smirked with an eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes playfully and began explaining everything to her. From the moment the dwarves arrived at my doorstep, to the moment they were almost eaten by trolls and chased like dogs by Orcs. To say the least Arwen was not pleased to hear my tale, it's understandable since all three of them see us as their smallest siblings. And, don't get me started with Elrond… anyways, once I was done explaining the details to her, we decided to go to the dinning room and eat breakfast together. During our way there thing one and thing two found us and decided to join "were you three going to eat breakfast?" questioned Elledan.

Elrohir frowned "without us?"

"I'm afraid breakfast will have to wait" uh oh… "you four will go on ahead, Belladonna Baggins… a word" ok, Elrond used my full name, which means he found out about the adventure… I'm in so much trouble "walk with me" and walked we did. The young blond dwarf looked at me with pity in his eyes as he mouthed 'good luck' and walked away.

A moment of silence was shared between us as we walked slowly through the hall "I can-" Elrond raised his hand to silence me, I glanced at the floor which seemed more interesting than looking at him at the moment.

"it's a very dangerous journey you're heading in" we both stopped walking for a bit "however, as much as I will try to forbid you from going, in the end it is your choice and I will just have to accept it" the Elf lord placed his hands on my chin and I gazed up at him " but before you go, know this Bilbo… there will come a time where you will have your heart broken, and you won't be the same once this journey is done with. Just promise me you will come back to us safely" Elrond gently smiled.

"so… you're not gonna stop us?" I asked a bit curious.

The lord shook his head "no… I won't, but I know someone who will try" we continued to walk, but this time we were walking back to the feasting room " three nights from now, Oakenshield, Gandalf and I will read the Moon Runes, after that you and the others will have to make your leave before sun rises, Mithrandir and I will try to keep Saruman busy while you all make your exit" Lord Elrond informed seriously, then one of Elrond's servants came walking towards us and whispered something in his ears "I'm sorry Bilbo, I shall have to leave you to walk the rest of the way to the dining room alone…"

I smiled at my Father figure and replied "no worries, I know my way back" I waved him goodbye and headed to the dining table.

" _May the Valar always be with you my dear Bilbo…_ " Elrond whispered as he saw me retreating to the banquet room with a sad worried gleam in his features.

Once I arrived at the dining room I was bombarded by the sound of Ginn singing voice. The blond was on the table singing 'back in black' by ACDC, I laughed as I ran up the table with him and started singing along while making the beat of the song as best as I could. Then that lead to 'don't stop believing' by Journey, and then 'Bohemian Rhapsody' the panic at the disco version. We danced like crazy people while we sang and ate our breakfast, with some of the other dwarves joining in. Arwen and the twins just had fun by watching the show and enjoying their meals. The exiled King and Balin weren't present at the table, probably discussing something regarding the map and key. I pretended I had a bow and arrow and shot Ginn in the "heart" Ginn acted like he got shot and we started singing 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi. We looked like a couple of clowns, but we had fun non the less.

Once we finished filling our bellies Ori walked over to me and timidly asked "m-miss Baggins I-I was wondering i-if you would like to join me to the library and maybe even teach m-me some more French words along the way" aaw, how can I say no when he's making that cute face!

I gently smiled at the young dwarf "sure, I have time to spare, and please call me Bella"

And, that's how most of my day went, teaching Ori new words and how to say them correctly. Later on, Ginn Fili and Kili had joined in, Ginn was helping the young scribe in pronouncing the words right. Meanwhile, the other two were only focusing on how to learn how to say bad words, which doesn't surprise me. The older blond really sealed the deal when he mentioned that I knew two more other foreign languages they didn't know about. I glared at him with a face that clearly said 'I'm gonna get you later for this' the stupid blond of hell just smirked impishly at me. All three young dwarves bombarded me with questions on how I learned these languages, questions like where they came from? when did I learn how to speak them? Why was it spoken like that? The questions went on. I told the slight truths of the origins on the language and the rest covered them with white lies, can't let them know too much of my past life.

After we were done in the library, we found the rest of the dwarves making a fire out the elves furniture while they cooked a meal… oh boy, I some how feel like this is gonna bite me in the ass somehow, even though its not my fault. Ginn disappeared later that day, probably sending a letter to his Rosy… I should send one too… mmm, maybe later. I sat by the fire while eating my bowl of food, I saw Rosco chasing what looked like a tiny rabbit on the far end of the forest nearby… well more like toying with the poor thing. I continued eating and observed the dwarves having fun as some singed and danced while others boasted on who can drink the most ale " _I can probably kick their asses in that game_ " I snorted.

"really? Th'n why don' ya prove it lass" a smirking Dwalin replied.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I whispered coming to realization.

Nori laughed "aye ya did lass, an' we dwarves don' take challenges to ligh'ly"

Gloin looked at me with determination "tell ya wha' lass, the next pub we stop by w'll 'ave tha' contest aye"

I grinned like a Cheshire cat "you're on old man!"

They all cheered and went back to their drinking, pssh! Drunk loonies, they probably wont even remember, and we won't see another bar till Lake Town most probably. I glanced around again to see Mister Moody on the far corner cleaning his sword without even a single glance at his group and next to him was Balin smoking on his pipe, they seemed to be having a hushed conversation between each other. When my body started to protest, I got up and headed to my chambers to sleep. When my head touched the pillow, I was out like light. Later that night I was woken by a thud and glass braking, the noise startled me and caused me to reach for Jihi (Mercy). I unsheathed the o-tanto ready to strike the intruder only to see Ginn standing in the middle of the room looking like hell, with a far away look in his features.

"Ginn..." I whispered, but there was no reply from him. When I looked at the young blond from head to toe he was covered in mud and twigs, tiny scratches in his body, dried blood in his knuckles, his face had tear stains. I sighed and slowly walked towards him. I grabbed his hands gently and pulled him to the bathtub, he silently let himself be guided. At least he's not in his rampage state anymore, but I wonder what poor tree he destroyed or attempted to destroy this time. I helped him take his attire off and helped him bathed. After the long bath Ginn was clean and I helped him put knew clothes on, then sat him on the bed so I could tend to his cuts. A couple of minutes later we were laying on the bed awake facing each other and he finally spoke.

" 'm sorry…" he glanced at me with those unshed teared Durin blue eyes.

I patiently smiled at him and replied, "for what, breaking my favorite vase? You're forgiven"

A small laugh escaped the young blond but was quickly replaced by a grim look, " 'm sorry fur bein'-" I placed a finger in his lips and shushed him. He placed his head on my torso and hugged me firmly, fearing I would somehow disappear on him.

"it's alright… that nightmare will hunt you no longer tonight, so sleep…" I rubbed his back and hummed a lullaby to him like a mother would to their child. Slowly Ginn fell asleep in my arms, until finally I saw his breathing even. I glared at the wall with disdain as I thought of Smaug, damn that huge peace of shit lizard of hell for giving Ginn PTSD. That bastard is going to pay dearly. Moments later we both fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soon morning came, and I found the young blond on the floor again, this time covered up like a caterpillar with his thick blanket rolled up around him. I giggled at the sight as I got up went to wash myself. After that I walked out and found both Elrohir and Elledan picking up the pieces of the broken vase. They paused for a moment to look at me "guys you don't have to worry about it I can pick it up, and don't you two know how to knock"

The twins glanced at me, they both placed a finger in their mouths as they both shushed "we passing through and heard what happened" Elledan said.

"and decided to help clean up" the other twin finished.

"its really no trouble" they both implied in unison.

While we just finished picking up the mess Arwen walked in and looked at the shards on our hands, then glanced at us, "I saw the door open, and heard these two in here, sorry for the intrusion"

"oh no worries, we're just picking this mess up, even though these two didn't have to" I replied sweetly.

We heard a slight grumble then a yawn as Ginn inputted "I's too early fur you four ta bother one when thur sleepin' li'e a log" the young blond dwarf sleepily glared at us.

I threw a pillow that was nearby at him "it was time you woke up anyway!"

As the day went on neither Ginn or me mentioned what occurred last night and we both acted like nothing happened, it was best that way anyway. The three elven siblings knew what happened as they once witnessed it firsthand themselves but said nothing as well, they also acted like nothing was the matter. Poor Ginn has to much in his head already for people to be on him like a leech. By lunch time the young dwarf was back to his normal self again, and that made me very happy to see him glowing brightly like the star he is after lunch was done, we spent all day preparing and packing up things we would be needing for the journey, which included restocking our food supply.

* * *

Unfortunately, the third night came too quickly for my liking, and while Elrond, Thorin and Gandalf were reading the moon runes, we were packing the last things we needed to leave as soon as they finished with the map. During our haste I headed to my room to grab what was left from my pack and found Rosco laying on the floors rug. I walked up to the black wild cat and sat in front of him while I stared intently "ready to go buddy?" the huge cat stood and I finished placing my things on him. I grabbed my bow along with the violin I had left here in Rivendell, we walked out the door and waited until it was time to leave. A few minutes later I heard Thorin telling the others to grab their things and that we were heading out tonight.

When we were far away enough from Rivendell, we stopped and made camp for the night. Ginn walked towards me with a serious look on his features. I frowned "what, what's wrong?"

The young blond shakes his head "nothin'…" he replied as he sat next to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that clearly stated I didn't believe him "come on, spill it"

He puts his head on my lap and sighs "this journey 'as made me think… thr's so much more about me I don' know, and thr's somethin' about 'im tha' jus' makes me wan'ta punch an' scream at 'is face" he continued as he glared at an oblivious Thorin, oh Ginn, if you only knew…

Those sad blue Durin eyes looked at me, asserting the words 'help me, what do I do', I sigh and kiss his temple and whispered, "hush now… take a power nap, I'll wake you when dinners ready" and take a nap he did as I stroked his head and lulled him to sleep with my humming. As the night past by I glanced around the camp while the young blond slept peacefully. Bofur and Bombur were preparing dinner, Bifur was silently carving a toy, Fili and Kili were playfully wrestling each other, Balin was having a chat with Dwalin and Thorin, Dori was fussing over Ori while Nori was nowhere to be seen, and Oin and Gloin were smoking their pipes close to the fire. At least we didn't have to worry about any orcs or goblins yet, however going through Misty Mountains has me a bit uneasy. Seeing as how me being here and changing the outcome of the trolls incident might have changed the whole plot of this journey.

Although the dwarves getting into Rivendell happened the same way only 'bilbo' wasn't running along with them, and Ginn and Rosco weren't in the picture either. So much has change even without my doing, I mean for one Frerin isn't even supposed to be alive, don't get me wrong I'm glad he is though. But, what's got me really worried is the outcome of LOTR, without Frodo this world will be doomed. How will that boy come to exist, Primula and Drogo both died in the Fell Winter by Orcs. Maybe I'm supposed to get rid of the ring myself…no, that can't be it. Well, whatever the outcome of both stories are, there's no way in hell I'm letting Gollum live! I don't want anyone get their fingers bitten off thank you very much. Bofur came with two bowls and took me out of my thoughts for a bit. I woke Ginn up and we ate silently, after that we all headed to sleep.

When morning came we were greeted with rain, and to our dismay it stayed pouring for a whole week. The moods around me didn't help either, most if not all dwarves were ticking time bombs. Not only that but, Ginn and Thorin have been arguing and insulting each other more than usual. Small bickering became huge arguments, even Dwalin had to separate them at one point. The more we walked the closer we got to the Misty Mountain, and the more worried I became. This was not going to be an easy trip…

 **Sorry for the short chap, have been working a lot lately and I haven't gotten enough time to on these stories much not even on my own original stories either, that n I've been doing errands here and there. I'm also stressed, and I'm having a lot of writters block lately. But at least I posted a chapter, better late then never right? Please review :)**


End file.
